The present invention relates to pill dispensing devices of the type incorporating a blister pack in which a product such as capsules, pills and the like are packaged in individual, recessed compartments of a so-called blister pack and means is provided for dispensing the pills or tablets one at a time. These pill dispensers usually hold a supply of pills, such as a one-month supply, and are designed so that the user can discharge the pills form the individual compartments. The prior art listed below has shown devices generally of this type.